


Fortnight Of Frustration

by sungchanery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blue Balls, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Payback, Pet Names, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/pseuds/sungchanery
Summary: “Baby.”And maybe it’s the frustration. Maybe it’s the alleged authority granted to him by being called chief these past weeks. Maybe it’s the offending word, the little syllables that created this whole problem in the first place, rolling off Johnny’s lips so easily, so deliciously, that has Mark feeling extra brave.And this time, Johnny is the one who brought it all upon himself.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Fortnight Of Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> posting two fics in a week after a half-year drought is really what i am as a person, huh . it's okay . i dig it .
> 
> this is something i wrote during a writing game with a friend, she gave me the word "chief", expecting me to just write police banter or a 500 word brooklyn99 spin off, but, in true mash fashion, i wrote this . dunno why, but i did, and now u will read too because why not !!! it's johnmark !!! they deserve every kind of love, spontaneous or not, silly or not .
> 
> kudos to my kitty eleni who read thru this mess and literally gave it a whole makeover . she queer eyed the shit out of it and im forever grateful <3 if u see this, thanks, this is here bc of You, chief . (literally . I wrote this with u in mind . thank u) 
> 
> HOPE U ENJOY BECAUSE I CERTAINLY DID !!

"Thanks, chief,” Johnny nods at Mark without even looking away from his laptop screen, where the protagonist of a k-drama is being uselessly dramatic in true keeping with the genre. He lifts the crinkly lid off the cup ramen Mark brought him and inhales the steam, pungent miso soup and sodium entering his system through his nose, making him sigh in anticipation. Mark only sighs in reply, watching him for a single moment before stepping out of the room, seeking company in someone else instead.

  
  
  


“You’re doing great, chief!” 

Johnny pats Mark’s back after the music stops, signalling the end of their rigorous dance practice. He deserves it; he’s done a great job, absolutely killing his center part, nailing move after move, even as his muscles scream bloody murder. Johnny’s hand on him feels heavy, but it also feels _good,_ and Mark almost misses it when Johnny lets go after squeezing his shoulder once. _It’s been too long,_ Mark thinks and steals a long glance at Johnny through the wall mirror, eyes lingering everywhere they shouldn’t, making Donghyuck snicker next to him because he _knows._

  
  
  


“It’s all cool, chief, really,” Johnny is rubbing his chin in evident pain, flashing an apologetic smile at Mark, whose head throbs. A headbutt on the chin does that to you, and Johnny's was tough.

He had been careless, not checking the corridor, running with something close to full speed, wanting to check out that new anime Yuta had texted him about despite being literally two rooms down. Johnny was the unfortunate casualty, full-body colliding into him, his chin digging uncomfortably and painfully right on the crown of Mark’s mess of a head. 

“Sorry, dude, I really didn’t think-”

“It’s all fine, Mark, don’t worry. Going to Yuta’s?”

Mark’s eyes widen, and Johnny catches it, a smile blooming on his face, a touch too smug for the simple pleasure of knowing about Mark’s plans in advance and surprising him like this. _How does he know?_

“I just left his room,” Johnny provides, because he’s apparently psychic or something, and ruffles Mark’s hair in an attempt to soothe the pain he caused. They caused. Arguably a collaborative effort. “Yuta just put Given on or something. Go on,” he shoos him good-naturedly. “See you.” 

The thing is, Mark doesn’t wanna go now. But Johnny leaves him there after offering _just_ a wave, and Mark doesn’t think he can take it anymore. He pushes the word that has haunted him for the last several weeks out of his brain, for the sake of enjoying some japanese gayness, hoping it will vicariously fill the gaps of his own, very canadian-diaspora-repressed-asian-church-boy, frustrating gayness. 

  
  
  


“ _Why are you doing it? Everyone has noticed, and everyone is just over it, man, I don’t know what to tell you,”_ Mark’s ear catches Jaehyun’s whispers despite himself, and he would _really_ have walked away, man, he swears, giving the man some privacy, had he not caught the other voice whispering back.

“ _It’s so fun though’’,_ retorts the voice, in an unmistakable lisp. _“And, honestly, he deserves it a little bit._ ” 

Johnny. _Who deserves what?_ Mark breathes quietly, taking a step back in order not to be caught shamelessly eavesdropping. 

“ _Why, because of that_ thing _? It’s nothing, Johnny, get over it. Dude’s just too shy. You know him,_ ” Jaehyun sounds like he’s smiling now, “ _he’s like a kitten. You have to approach with caution when it comes to sappy stuff. He’ll warm up to it._ ” 

“ _Bro,”_ he full on whines, _“by the time that happens, we’ll be on tour, and my dick will have turned into a smurf._ ” Johnny sighs out a chuckle, and Mark puts a hand over his mouth to contain his own, brain turning Johnny’s words into an image too cursed and unmentionable. Definitely not what he needs right now, but it’s filed away in his mental storage cabinets in an inconspicuous manila envelope for later. 

“ _You can’t possibly be getting off on just_ that _?_ ” Jaehyun sounds partway incredulous, but he still teases relentlessly. Mark’s curiosity is growing by the second. Who in their right mind would be talking about such things in a _company hallway_ ? _Have some shame,_ Mark thinks as he keeps his position behind the wall just to eavesdrop. His own shame yeets itself out the window to join the boys' own.

“ _Call me bare minimum, but Mark sounds so hot when he calls me baby. I just- it’s just sexy, Jae,”_ he sighs. _“Just like. For a second, dude. Imagine him._ ”

Huh. Wha-?

“ _No, I don’t think I will,”_ Jaehyun snorts, “ _but what I_ will _do is tell you to just cut this shit out and tell him what you wanna hear from him. I swear, if I hear the word chief one more time I think I’ll just tell Donghyuck to expose your nasty landfill of a room on Bubble. Or just let him get creative with it.”_

“ _Brave coming from a man who sleeps on bread crumbs,”_ Johnny shoots back, voice echoing off the walls like they’re moving again, their chat presumably over. Mark’s legs don't seem to catch the memo, because even though they are closing in, Mark’s just. Not moving. 

“Mark?” 

_Fuck._

“Oh, haha, hey there,” Mark tries to salvage the unsalvageable. It feels a bit like that time he tried to make pasta and it all got stuck to the bottom of the pot. He scratches his nape, more awkward than he thought his body could have ever mustered, and feels his face heating up as the realisation that he’s been eavesdropping dawns on both Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s faces. “I, uh, gotta go. Practice. Vocals.”

_Fuck fuck fuck._

His traitor tongue betrays him even further and his traitor legs take him only as far as the end of the corridor before Johnny’s ridiculous stilts-for-limbs catch up, a hand wrapping around Mark’s wrist, effectively halting his retreat. He doesn’t dare turn around, but Johnny finds a way to face him anyways. He always does. He faces every problem they have with unfaltering honesty, and Mark doesn’t know why he’d expect any different. _Get it together, Mark Lee_. He draws a deep breath, finally meeting Johnny’s eyes.

“You heard, right?”

Mark nods, because he did. 

“Then you know what’s this all about.”

He nods again, because he does. He really does, because now that his brain is back online, running the footage of the preceding events, he comes to the conclusion that he might have brought this whole Fortnight Of Frustration upon himself. 

It was on an evening after practice. That one had been really hard on all of them, and Johnny was all cuddled up in Mark's arms after a long shower, dark cloud over his usually sunny mood; the choreographer had been extra harsh and Johnny, hardworking as he was, took any criticism to heart. Mark wanted to help so badly, wanted to take Johnny’s insecurities in his hands, ball them up, and chuck them into the overflowing trash can in the corner of his room. Leave his boyfriend happy and confident and full of smiles, exactly as he liked seeing him. 

And so Mark does what he does best; he sneaks a hand under Johnny’s shorts, wraps it around his dick, lips to his ear, whispering sweet praise, reassurance; how Johnny is _the best,_ how he’s doing _so well,_ he’s his _baby, Johnny, my sweet, perfect baby,_ and, _don’t you know, Johnny? Nobody can bring down my baby._

Mark's face turns deeper shades of crimson with each embarrassing word, but Johnny’s cock twitches in his hand, weeping precome all over Mark’s fingers. And he asks to be called that word again, _baby_ , and again, and again, until he comes undone under Mark’s touch, _baby, come for me,_ the last thing Johnny hears before dozing off, spent. 

Mark couldn’t shake it out of his poor, stupid, horny head for days on end; how Johnny had squirmed, so responsive, so sensitive, just because of a simple pet name. A word Donghyuck and Jaehyun exchange casually, like it’s each other’s name, like it’s _nothing._ And Mark’s cock is as poor-stupid-horny as his head, because it develops a fucking pavlovian reaction to it. Whenever Johnny so much as mentioned the word after that, even in casual conversation, completely absentminded. Well. Mark Lee Jr was paying extremely close attention. The effect he was having on his boyfriend was clearly going completely over Johnny's big, beautiful, _baby_ head. And so Mark suffered. 

And now, they’re here, two and a half weeks later, and Mark is --caught between a rock and a hard place? fuck, bad phrasing, maybe not-- at a bit of a shame-induced impasse, because he _can’t possibly_ tell his boyfriend that the sole reason he’s been avoiding him is the forementioned rock (and a) hard (place?) stupid lizard brain boner whenever Johnny opens his mouth to call him... _that._

“I’m so sorry, Mark. It’s dumb, I’ve been dumb, but I just… I’ve been mentally kicking my own ass going stupid trying to figure this out and I can’t really get what’s happening with you.”

Oh, Mark’s big stupid. Big dumb. In big trouble.

“Johnny.”

“It’s like, we haven’t done anything in weeks, right? Did I-”

“Johnny-”

“- do something wrong? We had a good time then, didn’t we? That was, like, one of the best orgasms I’ve _ever had_ , Mark. Completely nuts. Ha. Nuts,” he smiles a little at his own joke.

“ _That’s what I’m trying to tell you!”_ Mark snaps and Johnny’s left mouth hanging open, staring at his boyfriend, who is ineffectively whisper-yelling at 3 am right in the middle of the SM Entertainment building. 

“Dude. Listen to me,” Mark cards a hand through his hair in frustration, and lets it all out. “It’s _that!_ It’s about _that,_ okay? That thing we did. Me, calling you that-- _that_ word, uh,” he pauses, steels himself. Stage whispers, “baby?” Johnny just looks at him. “And-and you came so fucking hard, dude, like, it got all over my fucking blankets, Johnny, like, you blasted like the end of No Nut November, man. It was Doyoung’s turn to do the laundry and he threw it in my fucking face so, like, I know.” He pauses, becoming aware he went on a little bit of a jizz-related tangent, and gathers his thoughts. “That was _too_ hot, man. I just," he forgets how to breathe, so he forces himself to relearn, taking one _,_ two short breaths, and holding the last one, exhaling slowly. And now for the grand reveal of his dick-brained shame. "And like. Dude.” His voice cracks. “ _Things_ happen to me.” He gestures vaguely dick-wards. “When I remember.” Curtains down, scene. 

Johnny looks...confused. Like he doesn’t get it. Oh God, Mark isn’t ready to be asked to be more specific.He doesn’t want to think about how _red_ his face must be. 

“...Things?” There it is. 

He’s called back to the stage, Mark Lee the Horny Clown, for his grand encore.

“My fucking dick can’t take it, John. Get it now?” 

Johnny takes a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, before he finally settles on what to say. And, oh, it’s all over his face, then. 

“Are you telling me...that the reason you’ve been so cold these days...is because... you get hard ...at the thought ...of me? Of what happened the last time?”

Mark nods, shy, even though all he wants to do is grab Johnny by the back of his neck and kiss the awful, cocky, cheeky smirk off his damn lips. His beautiful, plush, oh-so-kissable lips. Maybe then he’ll learn. 

“You know, you could have just said so.” Johnny’s still sporting that awful cocky smirk, like the cat that got the cream, as if he _did_ something, the fucker, and not only that, but he’s moving towards him, closing the gap between Mark and himself, and between Mark and the closest wall. The proximity is something Mark has been craving like a man starved; but, sadly, for Mark Lee Sr and Jr both, now it’s not a good time. Or place. 

(Chanyeol had literally _just_ walked past them, blessedly before dick had been mentioned by name. If he were to come back now, he would find himself bearing unwilling witness to Mark's half hard cock tenting his sweats as Johnny kabedon-ed him like the tsundere anime heroine Yuta always said he was. Maybe, instead of Park Chanyeol, his colleague and senior, his shame should be the one to come back. Ideally with Johnny’s tagging along, because they could both use it right now.)

Johnny has other plans, though, and it seems his shame is nowhere to be found, probably gagged, tied up, and locked away somewhere, key tossed. 

“I could have helped with whatever your problem was, you know.” He leans closer, voice dropping, “and I can help now.” Oh no. The smirk. “ _Baby._ ”

And maybe it’s the frustration. Maybe it’s the alleged authority granted to him by being called _chief_ these past weeks. Maybe it’s the offending word, the little syllables that created this whole problem in the first place, rolling off Johnny’s lips so easily, so deliciously, that has Mark feeling extra brave. He pushes Johnny into the closest empty room. 

And this time, Johnny is the one who brought it all upon himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> u can always find me here !! :D


End file.
